


Three Hundred and Thirteen

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry Allen being Late (tm), Birthday Cake, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry promised to bring a cake to Mick's birthday party. He's a little late already, but it really will only take him a few minutes to bake the cake and speed over to the safehouse. Or so he thinks. He might have made a slight miscalculation.





	Three Hundred and Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> //A spoon with a heart-shaped cutout is a very important tool to lovingly discipline one's sub.

If anyone asked him, he‘d say it wasn‘t his fault. It wasn‘t his fault that Singh had held him up with a last-minute assignment and that his eggs had been spoiled so he‘d needed to clean and air his entire kitchen and get new ones and he couldn‘t do that at Flash speed because then his eggs would break. It was probably his fault that for his first attempt at the cake he had forgotten the baking powder and instead of rolling with it, but it definitely wasn‘t his fault that he had to run out and take care of the meta of the week while the second attempt was baking and consequently ended up burned beyond rescue. He was already several hours late by now, but he had _promised_ Mick that he‘d come to his birthday party with a cake, and Mick had been so excited that Barry was going to bake something for him, he didn‘t want to let him down.

So Barry sighed and set to make the next attempt. After all, the third time was supposed to be the charm. While he sped through tossing together the ingredients, he also sped-texted Mick that he‘d be over in just a few moments. Once the batter was done he quickly poured it into the pan and placed it in the oven, checking the recipe for anything he might have forgotten after closing the oven door, just like Mick had _not_ taught him how to do.

But then he realised – he could speed through putting together the ingredients, and he could speed-smear on the frosting, but he couldn‘t actually make the cake bake any faster. So now he was stuck waiting here, while Mick was waiting at the safehouse, with everybody else already there, apart from his boyfriend.

In the end, it took two more hours for Barry to make it to Mick‘s place, and it was suspiciously quiet when he slunk in. He looked around to see everyone already gone, Mick sitting at the table with a row of beer bottles in front of him, and Leonard on the couch, feet up on the sofa table and a half-empty bottle of lemonade in hand. He looked at Barry and the cake he was carrying and crooked an eyebrow before putting his bottle down and standing up.

„Well, Mick, it has been a wonderful evening. I think this is my cue to take my leave“ he announced, walking past Barry with a clap on his shoulder and disappearing. So typical. He‘d watch over Mick until Barry came and then left him alone to deal with it. And it wasn‘t even his fault!

„Happy birthday, love“ he told Mick as he approached him and gently set the cake down in front of him – still a little overbaked and the frosting was lumpy, but it was his first cake and it at least seemed edible.

„Mind telling me why you don‘t show up while everyone else comes celebrate my birthday?“ Mick asked him, finally turning to look at him with a glare in his eyes. Barry knew that Mick didn‘t like celebrating things that put himself in focus, he liked to hang around the sidelines and let everyone else take the stage, but Barry had pressed him to celebrate. And then Barry hadn‘t even shown up.

„Uh.. I can… I mean, I did, Singh did… ah… I can explain?“ he offered, hoping his voice didn‘t sound as timid to Mick as it did to him.

He knew that it was a lost case however as Mick simply pushed his chair back and picked up a wooden spoon with a heart cut out in the center. „Lose the pants. Lay over my lap“, he instructed, but Barry hesitated. It‘s not like they‘d never done this before, but usually it had a more joyful background. And Mick was never inebriated for it.

But then he saw that the bottles lined up in front of Mick were still very much closed, and there was no sign of an open bottle anywhere to be seen. It seemed Len had done a really good job of keeping an eye on Mick while Barry wasn‘t there.

Barry gulped, but nodded. He did kind of deserve it, maybe, after all. „My safeword is frost“ he told Mick, making sure the older man would understand that even if this was punishment for once and not just discipline, Barry would not just take a beating without a safeword.

He needn‘t have worried though, Mick nodded and repeated the safeword back to him, and as Barry started to take off his shoes and then his pants, he simply sat and watched, waiting for Barry to get on with it without pushing him to be faster. Sometimes Barry couldn‘t believe how everyone still thought that Mick was an impulsive and rash person, he could be so calm and collected and patient when it mattered.

Once he was naked from the waist down apart from his socks he moved closer, carefully positioned himself so he would lie down over Mick‘s lap in the correct position. „No restraints, please“ he demanded, reaching out to grab the legs of the chair automatically by now. He could take a spanking, but he was not in the mood for extended play anymore after the night he‘d had. Maybe he would be after Mick spanked him, but somehow he doubted it.

„Alright, so keep your hands on the chair legs“ Mick instructed while shifting Barry around on his lap until he was positioned correctly.

„Now, you will get one slap for every minute that you have been late. You were supposed to be here at 6, and you arrived at 11:13. Len paused it with a stopwatch. That is-“ He leaned over to check something on the table, presumably his phone - „three hundred and thirteen minutes.“

Barry gulped, but nodded. He knew the spoon, and he knew from similar settings beforehand that Mick would let him count the warm-up spanks before as well. He was also sure that if he couldn‘t handle the slight pinprick of the heart-cutout anymore, Mick would switch to something else to finish his spanking. Because one thing was set in stone now: He would get no less than three hundred and thirteen slaps on his ass tonight.

„Three hundred and thirteen“ he repeated back to Mick, knowing that his tone sounded defeated. But then he steeled himself and pushed his ass up a little more again, presenting it to Mick. „Please, Sir, will you punish me for being late?“

„Of course, Doll“ Mick told him, and Barry could hear the slight smile in his voice. „I‘ll make you my good boy again.“

And then it started. Mick was always so considerate with that, starting to spank Barry first with his gloved hands before moving to his bare hands to start warming him up and colouring his bottom in a pink flush. The first few slaps were always a surprise for Barry, no matter how often he had felt them already, but then they settled into a rhythm, Mick bringing his hand down and Barry counting. Mick only ever gave him enough time to state the number clearly before bringing his hand back down and jolting Barry again.

Finally, after almost a hundred slaps already, Mick kept his hand pressed down against Barry‘s ass, the usual sign that he was about to change implements. Barry had seen the spoon already laid out, and he had to admit that he was eager for it. It might just easily be one of his favourites, but he also knew that he still had over two hundred spanks to go.

„Thank you, Sir, for setting me right again“ he told Mick, already a little out of breath now. He knew his face was already very flushed, with him hanging from the chair with his head down and all that, but he didn‘t mind. He knew he would be cramped up and crying before this was over anyway.

„Anything for you, Doll“ Mick replied and smoothed the back of the spoon over Barry‘s bottom before bringing it down for the first time. „Now resume counting.“

He was always so careful with the spoon at first, careful not to break Barry‘s skin. He kept the spanks around one area, and only moved from there when he started to bring it down harder and harder. Barry knew that at the beginning, there would still be pretty red circles with a lightly flushed pink heart in the middle, and that Mick loved seeing those. They would dissappear as they started to layer over one another, but for now they would still be visible, and it was clear that Mick took his time looking at them, even as he kept up his steady rhythm.

By the time they reached two hundred, Barry was hoarse already, but still obediently grated out every single number. A little while back the slaps had begun to sting in a less than pleasant way, but he had only started flinching more heavily about ten spanks back. He gripped the legs of the chair more tightly, reminding himself that this was a punishment. It was not _supposed t_ o be the nice kind of spanking. He could take some more of that. He had hurt Mick, after all, by not showing up to his birthday party. He should have told Singh off and headed straight home, and gone to the safehouse directly once he realised the cake project wouldn‘t work out as smoothly as he had thought. Mick could have helped him bake one, even.

He only realised that Mick had stopped spanking him when he had the next number already on his lips, halfway blurted out, but nothing ever came down on his ass. He frowned a little, but then there was Mick‘s hand pressing down on his buttock, and he could hear him pick something else up from the table.

„Think about what you did wrong, but don‘t get lost in your head. You counted two hundred and twenty at me three times“ Mick told him, and Barry let out a little sniffle in response.

„Of course, Sir. I‘m sorry. Shall I start over with two hundred and twenty one then?“ he rasped, and was surprised when strong hands pried his own away from the legs of the chair and lifted his chin, holding a sports water bottle in front of his face. He gratefully took a few sips and the taste told him that it must be one of Mick‘s magical homemade lemonades, this one with honey in it to soothe his throat.

„Thank you, Sir“ he whispered and resumed his position again after getting the affirmation of starting over where he had lost count.

„It‘s going to be the red paddle now“ Mick informed him, and Barry barely had time to process that information before he already felt it coming down. He smiled a little to himself even as he flinched from the more dull sting of the paddle. Mick must already be on his way to forgiving him, if he used Barry‘s favourite on him now.

Barry only really cracked around two hundred and seventy, suddenly sobbing out the number as he burst into tears. It was horrible, what he had done to Mick, letting him be all alone on his birthday. He knew that Mick hadn‘t really been alone, but he also knew that Mick had wanted to celebrate with only Barry, or maybe with Len and Lisa as well. And he had gone and ruined it all. Mick had waited for him the entire time, and Barry hadn‘t even brought him something nice, just a half messed-up cake. Mick was the best for setting him right again like this, for giving him a chance to be better!

When they hit three hundred Barry finally closed his eyes, trying to cry more silently through the last few slaps of his punishment. As always, Mick made sure to made these count especially, going the hardest on those last ones. It didn‘t hurt as terribly as it would have with the spoon, but each of them had Barry crying out with his hoarse voice as he was jolted across Mick‘s lap.

„Three hundred and thirteen, Thank you, Sir!“ he cried as the last slap landed, and he could hear the paddle thumping on the floor as it fell, Mick‘s hands already on his back and shoulders, trying to pull him up. His punishment was over now, after all.

Barry, however, held on to the chair and took a few moments of sniffling before rallying what was left of his voice. „Sir, I have a request.“ he whispered, and felt his shoulders relax immediately as Mick‘s fingers carded through his hair.

„Of course, Doll. You‘re my good boy again now, you took your spanking so beautifully. You‘re amazing. Your ass is so red, and it‘s so burning hot. I could fry an egg on it.“ Barry felt himself swell with pride as those calloused big hands ran over his ass almost reverently, but he held back from just melting into him completely yet.

„Sir, I… would you be willing to give me your birthday spanking still, please? I would like to receive one slap for each of your years, Sir. For you.“ They had talked about this beforehand, and it had been the plan for Mick to give Barry a birthday spanking after everyone was gone and when they went to bed, but Barry knew that if they stopped now he‘d be too sore later to even think of starting again. Speedhealing and all, Mick always made sure that Barry would remember his punishments for a while when sitting down.

There was a little pause, and the hands on his ass were digging in a little harder. Barry thought that Mick would likely decline his request now, and almost whined at the thought. He had promised to let Mick spank him like that, and he wanted to keep at least this one promise! But then he realised that it was Mick testing him, seeing how deep down the bruising went, what a damage the little pinprick of the heart spoon had done, and if he could handle another fourty-three slaps.

In the end, it turned out it did, and Mick lovingly delivered fourty-three spanks with the short soft riding crop to Barry‘s abused ass, and Barry thanked him profusely for it even if he had to fight through the pain to do so every single time.

With the last slap, the crop joined the paddle on the floor and Barry let himself be pulled up, right into Mick‘s arms where he belonged. He tossed his arms around Mick‘s neck and cried, sobbing into his boyfriend‘s shirt as he was held and Mick‘s soothing voice flowed over him. He had no idea what he was saying, and for all he knew Mick was probably reciting a better cake recipe than the one he‘d used at him, but his tone was loving and gentle and those big warm hands were on his back and stroking up and down with just the right amount of pressure to be grounding.

He didn‘t know how long he was just there, straddling Mick‘s lap and floating, but eventually his sniffles wore out and he moved a little to rub his eyes and pull back enough to look at Mick. He half expected to hear a more verbal admonishment about being late, but all he saw was the gentle smile he loved so much, and then Mick‘s hand was on his chin and pulled him back in for a kiss.

„‘M glad you could make it“ he teased when they broke apart, and Barry broke out into a fit of giggles. „Wouldn‘t miss your birthday for the world, Mick“ he told him and leaned in for another kiss.

It took a bit of shifting around then, and kicking spanking implements around on the floor, but they managed to settle Barry sideways on Mick‘s lap so his ass was hanging over to the side, without any pressure on it.

„So, I was thinking“, Mick told him, and Barry leaned his head against his shoulder with a soft smile and nodded for him to go on, „I‘ll feed you dinner, there‘s still a tray of that chicken and rice casserole you like. Then I want to try your cake. We should eat it together. Then shower, then bed with cuddles. After-birthday breakfast tomorrow. Sound good?“

Barry closed his eyes with a happy sigh and blindly reached out to take one of Mick‘s hands. „Perfect. I‘m the luckiest guy“ he told Mick. They remained like that for a few minutes before Barry pushed himself out of Mick‘s lap and started to gather the implements that Mick had used on him to put them away again. And he knew that if he did it at human speed and made sure to clean them nicely, there‘d be a big plate of Mick‘s cooking waiting for him, and a comfortable couch, and probably a Lord of the Rings movie. And most important of all, his boyfriend‘s warm arms would be there and around him, just like he needed. And weirdly, even though his ass was smarting and stinging and moving hurt a lot, he was already feeling so much better than when he had entered the house.

Later, when they were curled up on the couch with the softest cushions piled under Barry‘s tender rear and Mick‘s arms and his favourite fluffy blankets around him, it occured to Barry that maybe this was not a terrible birthday after all. They had cake that was surprisingly tasty, if a bit dry and the frosting too sugary, and Mick was happy as he should be on his birthday, and Barry would not want to be anywhere else in that moment. They both knew the movie by heart anyway, so they didn‘t pay too much attention to it, chatting on and off during some scenes and speaking along or making fun of the characters at other points. Barry had told Mick about his mishaps that had made him so late, and Mick had laughed heartily and kissed Barry after assuring him that he really was forgiven. All in all, it was one of the most enjoyable evenings Barry had had in a long time, and he felt truly happy when he curled up in bed with Mick, the big spoon for once so Mick‘s fuzzy thighs wouldn‘t accidentally aggravate his poor butt.

It only occured to him when he was half asleep that he had never given Mick his birthday present. But then, in hindsight, maybe him being so late had been a present in and of itself.

Still, Barry swore he‘d never be late again. Never. He stated as much to Mick and only learned a sleepy huff of laughter. They both knew the was Barry Allen, after all, and chronically late. So he would be late again, and rather sooner than later, probably. But, Barry thought with a little wince as he shifted and his ass stung anew, he‘d probably manage to be on time at least until his bruises had healed.


End file.
